


Semantics

by Caustic Remedy (xxSilverChaos)



Series: Stories in Progress (Ficlets) [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSilverChaos/pseuds/Caustic%20Remedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has always known he'd never have a place on the Throne of Asgard, but he would not take this slight sitting down. No. He would put an end to this ridiculous notion of leaving an entire kingdom in the hands of a man who amounted to little more then a child.  No matter what it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semantics

**Author's Note:**

> A look inside the motivations, the feelings and actions that lead to revenge and the chance that things could end differently if someone had realized Loki's plan, far sooner. || Not Beta'd, sorry for mistakes in advance. Slow updates, but I'll try to have up chapter two soon.

  


Loki frowned, the corners of his lips turned down. He was so very clearly unamused at his brother's antics. The dull minded blonde stumbling drunkenly at his side, flanked as they were by the others friends. Exasperated was more like, he'd had enough of Thor's spiel. Same old stories of victories long since past, they'd quite lost their appeal long ago, or would have, if they'd had any to begin with.

He'd heard them time and time again, each retelling exaggerating the others victory that much more, till his own place played a minor part and Thor was the hero instead of the bumbling buffoon that got them into the troublesome situation in the first place. How he loathed hearing of them, his carefully conceived plans to save their skins warped into mischief and trickery, used to fool them all. Pulling the spotlight from Thor, only ended up furthering the idiocy.

He had no need for stories either way. There were more important, immediate concerns to attend to. Soon would be the day of Thor's coronation. The day for the people of Asgard to rejoice there new king had come at last. Loki seethed in a dark angry place deep within, careful not to break the fragile mask of boredom and perhaps, cold indifference that he'd worked so long to maintain. Soon enough the day would come when he could toss it away and brake the fools of their perceived perceptions with what he already knew.

Thor was not fit to become king. At the rate things were going, perhaps he never would be. The blonde was arrogant, selfish, and foolish and with each passing day, he proved that irrevocably. 

Stumbling past him as his thoughts slowed his steps, Thor, The Warriors Three, and Lady Sif continued on their merry way. Not seeming to spare a thought for the final lingering male of their company as they headed to parts unknown, eager for adventure. He found it suited him better that way.

He did not feel the cold sting of rejection. Tightening a fist, Loki turned away from them and headed instead east, following a path leading up into the palace. He would not allow such a foolish sentiment to plague him ever again. He'd long since passed that stage of childishness.

Surely, he thought to himself as he climbed the steps to the grand doors leading towards the entrance, the group would turn up again. Perhaps on some distant realm, battered, and injured, but miraculously alive. It would be just like them to refuse to die in order to come back and torment him once more with their mere presence.

It was enough to set his blood boiling again. Were it he whom committed such acts of childish whim, there was no doubt his father would see him well punished, but for Thor, there would only ever be a slap on the wrist. The Golden Child, how pathetic and spoiled. Disgusting.

  


* * *

  


He walked the path to his chambers in near silence, thoughts drawing his contemplation inwards. The deal he'd struck with the Jotuns set a clear path towards Thor's destruction. He knew his brother better then most and this slight against Asgard would not be one he would overlook. Tricking Thor would be the simplest part, it was avoiding the Allfather's wrath after the fact that could prove a bit tricky.

He knew quite well that Odin would be less then pleased to hear he'd been negotiating with the Jotun. Though he truly had no plans to ally himself with them, he'd realized early on how it would look. Allowing them passage in to Asgard could be considered treason. They were useful to him and suited his purpose. They would be worth this risk.

There was no need to fret. He knew exactly what he was doing and he would be in control of every moment. The Casket would be safe in his hands and the Jotun would do as he told them, until such time that he could be rid of them . After all, had Thor not sworn to slay them? The outbreak of war would be as sweet as a siren's call. His brother unable to resist.

A smile twisted his lips into a parody of content, though it was little more then a tight line of wicked glee. He could no longer stand for the injustice of the Allfather's decision. He would put an end to this ridiculous notion of leaving an entire kingdom in the hands of a man who amounted to little more then a child. It was not to be allowed.

  


* * *

  


Nearing his chambers, he drew to a halt rather suddenly, clearing his expression of the malignancy that had twisted his features to such disdain. Instead, as his mother's voice called out his name, he fixed upon his lips a faint smile. Greeting her with a kindness he reserved solely for her, he spoke.

"Hello, mother."

To him, his mother was an important figure in his life. For it seemed to him, she was the only person to have ever put him first. Though he knew she loved both he and Thor equally, he imagined himself favored in her eyes. His mind held fond memories of her. It was his mother that had taught him her own talents in magic. In that, she had never looked down on him. Instead helping him flourish, guiding him as his father had never done.

She had been his sole source of comfort over the years left in the darkness of Thor's shadow. Though she did not see his pain, she sensed in him a great sadness.

She embraced him as if feeling his turmoil of thoughts. Leaning into the comfort she provided, he felt only sorrow. What would his mother say if she knew his plans? He did not doubt that she already had an inkling of the plans set in motion. She was rather perspective, always aware of his tricks as a child. She read him so easily then. Was it still that way now?


End file.
